The Last Standing
Yukumo Senju, a woman who had been lost to time while in a seal of her own making, could now be found wandering the streets of Konoha, having been suddenly transformed back into her human form by methods unknown to her. Thankfully, someone was there to greet her sudden appearnce, a ninja by the name of Hakaze Aimkichi, a kind hearted and free spirited soul who showed that he had a fondess for nature, having revealed to Yukumo that he was the Sage of Butterflies. He helped get back on her feet, quite literally, Yukumo's state when coming out of the tree not having been the best. She was doing better now however, and making her way out of the Aimkichi compound, and into the main throughfare of Konoha. After exiting the gate, she froze, her mouth agape, something had clearly shocked the woman. And that something was the sheer number of people before her. I've...never seen so many people in a single place! Only times gatherings like this happened was on a battlefield. she thought. Her village had been a small one, but she enjoyed it greatly. Here, she swore she saw at least double her villages population in this one street. She then blinked, shaking her head to get her mind back in line. Right, the village, I need to know what happened! she said, turning round and heading straight for the Hokage tower, making her way through the crowds. As much as she wanted to sprint forwards and make a mad dash for the tower, she knew she couldn't. She may look fine, but she knew that her body was to bent out of shape for any kind of intense moment. She couldn't even make a simple flower bloom back in the forest with Hakaze. Along the way, people gave her some strange looks, as her black robe and strange shoulder armor paddings where very much outdated, pratically relics of her time. In laymans terms, Yukumo wasn't on the hip trends. She didn't mind it however, she was used to crowds. Maybe not ones as big as this, but it was enough that she didn't crack under their gaze. The Hokage tower was coming into better view now, getting closer and closer with every step. She then arrived, stopping near the front gates, a sudden thought hitting her square in the head. How...how should I request a meeting with the Hokage? Do I just...knock? She sighed, placing her hands on her hips while she thought the situation over. Meanwhile, an ANBU member would knock on the door of the Hokage's office, whispering through it. "Uh Sir...there is a woman standing outside the gate...she doesn't seem threating but...she looks familier." The man said. He was of course refering to the fact that Yukumo looked very much like Lord First, if had been a woman. Yukumo of course, had no idea about this. Even though he assumed the duties as the Fire Shadow only a few short days prior to this situation, Shikaniku sighed as if he had been working for decades. Grabbing a mug of coffee, he chugged the remainder of it, before handing it to the ANBU carelessly. "Take care of that, please." Grabbing his red and white Haori, Shikaniku slipped his arms through its silky-cloth. "I'll go meet her on the outskirts of the Gate, just in case something happens." He turned to face his ANBU. "Gather your forces and stand guard in the forest around us for the same reason," he turned away, then turned back as if he had forgot to mention something, "But...er, not before you wash my mug. Otherwise, the coffee will make it all sticky and nasty." With a smile, he shot off his foot towards the wall of his office, then just as it appeared he would break through the architecture, he dissipated into his obsidian form. Without any resistance, coupled with his weightless form, Shikaniku accelerated far behind what he normally would. He shot through the buildings, almost invisible to the common man, and those who did manage to catch a glimpse of their hokage, would believe it to be some dark apparition. Within moments, he arrived for Yukumo, and there he reversed his transformation. He slammed his foot onto the earth, stopping on the dime before the Senju woman. "Can I help you?" Yukumo would be tapping her chin lightly, thinking about how best to approach the situation. It had been so long since she had done a leader to leader meeting that she was sure customs have changed. Then again, she still didn't know how long she had been inside of the tree...which is another reason she was here. Thankfully, Shikaniku answered her question for her, a man appearing in front of her quite literally from the shadows. She gasped, taking a step back while looking the man up and down with her ice colored eyes. "Did you just...never mind." She said. She took a deep breath, bowing to the man kindly. "Yes, my name is Yukumo Senju, leader of Yukumo Village." She said, her words instantly followed by a small sigh. "Well...I don't quite think I'm leader of anything right now. I came to you, the leader of this village in hope that you may know what happened to my people. You see I've been...away for some time now, and when I returned, everything was gone. I need to know what happened for the sake of my people." She said, bowing down once more, though not going down fully this time. "Please Lord Hokage, do you know anything about what fate may have befallen my people?" she asked, her voice now having tones of desperation and sadness mixed in. The poor woman had no clue that it had been 200 years since her last appearance on this world, in her mind at most she figured about ten, maybe twenty. She placed those icy blue eyes on the Hokage, waiting for his answer, hoping that he had something solid to give to her. "Um...." Shikaniku scratched the back of his head, "Um...Well, I have to honestly admit that I have no idea what you're actually talking about." He spoke honestly, and it was a little frustrating that he didn't actually know anything. The Nara were renown among the village for their intelligence, whether they were being used to decode messages, devise battle tactics, etc. Yet, now, he, the Hokage, was being asked about a village, that seemingly existed in tandem with the Hidden leaf. Yukumo sighed softly, looking back up at the man, narrowing her eyes a bit. "You have no idea?" She asked, sighing sadly and looking at her feet for a moment. "I see...I guess we weren't the biggest village ever." She said quietly, putting her right hand over her left arm, holding it tightly. "Well, Lord Hokage, is there some kind of...records keeper in this village that I could talk to? And if so, can you point me in the right direction?" She asked. "Ah, yes. We do have record keepers, but why would you need record keepers?" Shikaniku inquired, narrowing his own eyes. Whether Yukumo was aware or not, several tens of ANBU rested in the forest around her, simply awaiting their commander's....well, his command. "We don't simply allow anyone to just access those records, even our own citizens." His eyes scanned her entire body. "Especially when they prove rather untrustworthy." With that statement, a fire blazed in his eyes, and his hand went upwards. Those ANBU flickered before her, surrounding her from all perimeters. "Now, enough with your lies," Shikaniku threatened, unsheathing his own sword. "Who in the hell are you?" Yukumo sighed softly, looking up at the man for a moment. "I...I want to find out what happened to my people. My entire village is gone." she said. And yes, she indeed had no idea about the ANBU who where in the surrounding area, hell she didn't even know what ANBU were. She went wide eyed, seeing the group of ANBU surrounding her, and the man called Hokage pulling out his blade. "I'm not lying! My name is Yukumo Senju, I promise!" She said. She knew that in the state she was in, she wouldn't be able to fight, so her best option was to talk her way out of this. "I...this is why I want to see the records, it can prove to you who I am." She said calmly, hands at her sides. It was clear this woman meant no harm, she was just looking for answers, but she didn't know if that would get through to Shika. "Please Lord Hokage, I beg of you. I'm not of this village. I have...had my own people that I watched over but...something has gone terribly wrong." She said. "If you want the full story please, put the sword down." She said, her voice quivering as she spoke. "That's bullshit," Shikaniku answered calmly. It was his duty, as Hokage, to protect the Leaf village, yet to simultaneously stay reserved even in the eyes of adversity. "Your very name itself is a false truth. The Senju Clan have been gone for decades, their clan, along with the Uzumaki....wiped from the face of this world," he tightened his grip on his own sword. "The only reason I even know of the surname is because of some history book my father made me read as a child. So..." Shikaniku paused. His eyes intensified as he stared directly into her own, ice, cold eyes. "Who, in the actual fuck are you? Tell me your truth, though if I should dub it a lie I will cut you down where you stand." Yukumo went wide eyed at his statement, falling to her knees in shock, the words ringing in her skull like someone had smashed a gong. The Senju's...and Uzumaki's...gone? No he...he can't be serious! But, if he thinks I'm lying, then he would have no reason to lie back... she thought, staying in her spot for a moment, looking back up with small tears building in her eyes. "I...My name is Yukumo Senju, I was born to Sota and Kurina Senju, leaders of Yukumo Village, which they named me after. I grew up in a world torn by battle, and when my power become realized, I began my training as a ninja of the village. My power was one people looked on in awe...the power to make forests move with a simple thought." She said, putting her hands together, focusing deeply. Right in front of Yukumo, a small flower would bloom, facing right towards Shikaniku. Yukumo began panting from the effort, but she needed proof for the man. "I...protected my own when the states began their war. But, while I could protect from blade, I couldn't protect from nature itself. My people, all the Senju's and everyone else in my village began to die of disease and famine." She said, sniffling now, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I...I knew of a way to save them. I would use my power, and my life force, along with the help of an old friend...a member of the Uzumaki clan, a sealing genius." She said. "I...I can't remember his name. But, I gave my life, turning myself into a tree to help the people of my village thrive and live on." She said, hanging her head low now with a sob. "But...you are telling me that all Senju and Uzumaki are gone...this...I failed then. But to think...so much has happened in such a short time." She said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "The states must have called off their war...otherwise I don't imagine this village would be as large as it is...just like my Yukumo once was." She said. However, what she said would give way to the terrible truth. The era of Warring States was over 200 years ago by now. In Yukumo's mind, it had only been maybe a decade. "The seal my friend placed on me must have broken...that is how I stand before you know, Lord Hokage." she said, bowing her head. "Take my story as you wish, but I plead on my life and my honor as a shinobi that I'm telling the truth." Shikaniku watched carefully as the flower before him sprouted into life. Yet, just as quickly as it bloomed, his sword sliced through the stem of the plant, killing it just as easily, or perhaps easier, than Yukumo had given it life. "I said tell me your story," Shikaniku replied, stepping backwards away from the dead plant. "I didn't ask you to demonstrate your skills. You're lucky I didn't cut you down instead of the flower," he admitted, but contrastingly sheathing his blade simultaneously. "Your story is difficult to believe. Especially considering that Konohagakure was the first hidden village in creation, and the ones who created Konoha itself were the extinct Uchiha, and extinct Senju Clans," he informed, gesturing for his ANBU to peacefully apprehend Yukumo. "But, considering that you just demonstrated a," he gave the flower a pointed look, "fraction of your abilities, I can not completely rule out this possibility." As the ANBU physically restrained the Senju, Shikaniku pointed to two others, and they flickered away. His ANBU were people he worked with, educated, fought alongside, and for that his bond with many of his operatives was strong, and unyielding. It was for this exact reason that they could move to his will without his spoken instructions. "You'll follow me to your prison cell for now, while I have my operatives conduct research to confirm your...truth", he stated, with an obvious hint of distrust meshed into his tone. "So, while we walk." Shikaniku started walking forward back into the village, and the ANBU who restrained Yukumo nudged her to move, "You're going to continue telling me about your life. What was that ninjutsu you used earlier?" Yukumo looked up at the man, sighing and hanging her head in defeat, letting the men take her peacefully, unable to fight back even if she wanted to. She got to her feet, following Shika towards her cell. "I hope they find something then." She said with a small sigh, trudging along behind the tall Nara. "It goes by many names, but many called it Wood Release, due to my power to control trees and the like." She said with a sigh, keeping her head down, not wanting to look up at the man. She felt so...defeated in this moment. She had sworn on her honor as a ninja, something that meant much back in her time. Not so much anymore she guessed. "I used not only to defend my village, but to help it grow, just like that flower you cut down." She said softly, sighing again, hanging her head once more. "Bullshit," Shikaniku spat. "The Wood style ninjutsu is exclusive only to the First Hokage. How in the hell did you come to possess it?" He looked forward, shaking his head. "You're probably another one of Orochimaru's failed experiments. I thought we fucking talked to him about not letting his secret pants wander to far away from the stray." Shikaniku looked back at her. "But, let me continue to humor your tale. This village of yours, was entirely Senju by your definition, but they've long since been discarded. How do you counter that argument, darling?" Yukumo looked up at the Hokage, sighing and hanging her head once more. "As far as I know I was simply born with it. I have no idea who this Orochimaru is, but he doesn't sound like a good person." She said softly. She had told him everything, her life story, about how she turned herself into a tree to protect her village...there was nothing else she could tell the man. "And I don't know...I wasn't around when my people went extinct, I told you everything just like you asked." She said softly, sighing as they came upon the prison area. "But if you choose not to believe me, then fine, don't...I just came looking for answers about my people." She said softly. There was nothing else she could tell this stubborn man, everything had just spilled in front of him and he spat in her face. IT was clear that she escaped the extinction of her people by transformation into a tree, and awoke many years later, but he didn't seem to like that theory. "I suppose you will have to wait until your men come back." She said, her icy blue eyes filled with sadness. "Good, then I won't believe you." Shikaniku turned back forward. "This conversation is over." He flicked his hand, and immediately the ANBU flickered away from him with Yukumo in their arms. In some distant place, she'd be put into a jail cell, but for Shikaniku that was none of his concern. The story she told, in his honest opinion, was implausible, and for all he knew she could've been making up a ploy to pave way for an invasion onto his lands. He wouldn't allow it, and as he sat down onto the seat of his desk, he opened his computer and started to type the data in. When he was finished, he closed it and fell asleep. Few Hours Later